Feliz Aniversario
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Yamamoto sentia-se esquecido, porque realmente Gokudera o ignorava, mas todos temos surpresas de aniversario CONTEUDO YAOI. HOMEMXHOMEM, nao gosta nao le.


Bem, eu espero que esteja bom por quê... Eu nunca escrevi nada com Katekyo, que eu lembre. Então espero que ao menos os personagens estejam fiéis. Fic de Aniversario para reneev, espero que goste. 8D

Ele via o quanto o albino era dedicado a Tsuna e, por mais que ele não tivesse se importado com isso no começo, se importava agora. Não que Gokudera lhe devesse alguma coisa, na verdade o albino parecia andar evitando-o desde o dia em que confessara a ele seus sentimentos. Na verdade pensando bem... Não havia sido uma boa ideia fazer aquilo, mas Yamamoto achou que não se importaria em receber um simples fora, estava enganado. Doeu mais do que achava.

- Como se o braço direito do Décimo tivesse tempo para um inútil como você.

Ouvira o outro dizer antes de sair depressa do local, o moreno apenas observou enquanto ele se afastava, achando inacreditável que aquilo doesse tanto, talvez fosse mais pela forma como fora dito, mas de qualquer jeito... Doía.

Agora ele observava o jeito que o albino tratava Tsuna e de algum modo ele se sentia incomodado, não que não quisesse que o outro fosse tratado bem, mas... Gostaria de ser tratado da mesma forma e não ignorado, como vinha sendo desde aquele dia. Talvez fosse isso o que chamam de ciúmes.

Suspirou enquanto via os dois seguirem em direção à casa de Tsuna. Parara, apenas observando-os se afastarem. Talvez a dedicação de Gokudera fosse por mais do que amizade ou do que pelo "jogo" de máfia.

- Ei Yamamoto, você não vem?

Ouviu Tsuna perguntar e dando um de seus sorrisos acenou um não com a cabeça, fazendo um gesto meio sem graça.

- Eu combinei de ajudar o meu pai depois da aula, desculpe.

Mas antes que o Décimo Vongola pudesse fazer alguma coisa o outro já o arrastava de volta ao caminho comentando algo sobre deixar inúteis para trás. O moreno apenas sorriu, enquanto ainda ficava um tempo parado, pensando, antes de se virar e afastar-se dos dois, dirigindo-se a sua casa.

Não tirara aquele sorriso do rosto que, por mais que parecesse verdadeiro, era um pouco forçado. Até Yamamoto tinha direito a ficar triste e ele simplesmente não estava muito bem sobre Gokudera, mas ao chegar em casa não pôde descansar simplesmente, o pai havia lhe preparado uma surpresa. Porque sim, era seu aniversário e o mais velho queria comemorar.

Admitia que por algum tempo isso havia feito esquecer os problemas com Gokudera, afinal a animação do pai era contagiante, apesar disso, bastou chegar ao quarto para que a sensação voltasse. Suspirou pesadamente, bom, se Gokudera fosse feliz com Tsuna, Yamamoto sabia que estaria feliz e esse pensamento deixou um sorriso nos lábios do moreno antes que ele se deitasse para descansar.

Mal caíra no sono e havia alguém batendo na porta de seu quarto. Coçando os olhos que mal haviam se pregado ele levantou abrindo preguiçosamente a porta, perguntando-se o que o pai estaria precisando.

- Gokudera?

Havia uma exclamação de surpresa naquela pergunta, afinal Gokudera não costumava aparecer em sua casa no meio da noite.

Observou o outro olhá-lo com um bico contrariado e notou que ele estava um pouco vermelho, ia perguntar se estava tudo bem quando ele desatou a falar.

- Sei que o Décimo e os outros combinaram de comemorar o seu aniversário amanha, que não tem aula, mas eu queria logo te dar isso, então toma.

Demorou algum tempo para que Yamamoto processasse aquilo, principalmente pelo fato de que o outro falara um tanto rápido para depois estender-lhe um buquê de flores e um embrulho de forma conhecida. Continuou olhando o albino que ainda lhe estendia o que deviam ser seus presentes e só então se deu conta disso.

- Ah, obrigado.

Disse ainda um pouco atônito aceitando os objetos.

- Abra.

O outro pedira e o moreno o encarou um pouco antes de atender ao pedido, desembrulhando o presente e encontrando o taco de beisebol que suspeitara ter visto a forma. Sorriu, realmente feliz, enquanto via a perfeição do objeto.

- Eu sei que você já tem um, mas... Esse está novo e... Droga, foi a única coisa que eu pensei.

E o albino virou-se irritado, fazendo com que Yamamoto sorrisse achando graça naqueles atos.

- É perfeito Gokudera, obrigado. – Ele disse, alegre. – Mas, as flores também são pra mim? – Perguntou confuso e curioso, afinal Gokudera não deveria se incomodar com dois presentes.

- Oras, idiota, e não é isso o que se dá pra quem se gosta?

Ouvira a resposta de Gokudera, que logo percebeu ser também uma confissão e seu sorriso se alargou mais ainda, para depois abraçar o albino, coisa que não era acostumado, o fizera por simples instinto, querendo senti-lo perto de si. Depois de pensar que ele preferia o Décimo a si, tudo o que queria era a presença dele.

- Ei, ei, idiota, não faça isso.

- Ah, me desculpe.

Pediu, soltando-o e sentindo-se corar. Viu o outro se afastar e arrumar-se, como se tivesse acabado de amassá-lo, para depois virar-se novamente para si, um tanto vermelho, e viu-o se aproximar.

- Isso não é tudo.

Ouviu-o dizer em voz baixa quando sentiu seu rosto perto, para depois sentir seus lábios se colarem e a língua de Gokudera procurar entrada para sua boca. Sentiu-se realmente corar após isso e fechou os olhos deixando que ele avançasse no contato, entregando-se.

Quando os abriu novamente o outro já se afastara, corado, e olhava para o chão meio sem jeito. Ficou a observá-lo e o sorriso já não saía de seu rosto, ia dizer algo quando a voz de seu pai ecoou pelo local.

- Ei meninos tudo bem?

Ele parecia animado, apesar de preocupado e talvez isso tivesse feito o albino acordar.

- Te vejo amanhã.

Foi a única coisa que disse antes de sair correndo e passar pelo moreno mais velho que entrava no corredor, deixando-o com uma expressão confusa.

- Am... Takeshi, está tudo bem? Ele chegou parecendo meio incomodado, vocês brigaram?

O pai perguntou com a mesma expressão confusa como se não tivesse entendido nada do que se passara ali naquela noite.

- Não, pai, está tudo bem. Tudo ótimo.

Respondeu, com sua alegria restaurada e o olhar um tanto sonhador, dando um último sorriso para o pai antes de entrar no quarto. Apesar disso Yamamoto mentira, não estava tudo ótimo. Estava perfeito.


End file.
